Mon très cher fils
by Nafrayu
Summary: "Scorpius, je suis ravi de savoir que ta petite-amie est belle comme le jour et qu'elle a des cheveux comme un coucher de soleil (ou un lever, je ne sais plus trop la tournure de ta phrase), mais quel est son nom ?" Quelques extraits de lettres que Drago envoie à son fils Scorpius.


Bonsoir mes petits chats !

J'ai écris cet OS un peu... un peu comme ça en fait. L'idée m'est venu et j'ai voulu gribouiller quelque chose dessus :)  
Il s'agit de quelques extraits de lettres (sous forme de drabble) que Drago envoie à son fils Scorpius pendant sa 5e année à Poudlard. J'ai volontairement voulu écrire quelque chose de plutôt drôle donc j'espère que ça vous plaira !

 **Titre** : Mon très cher fils

 **Résumé** : "Scorpius, je suis ravi de savoir que ta petite-amie est belle comme le jour et qu'elle a des cheveux comme un coucher de soleil (ou un lever, je ne sais plus trop la tournure de ta phrase), mais quel est son nom ?" Quelques extraits de lettres que Drago envoie à son fils Scorpius.

 **Rating** : K+

 **Disclaimer** : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à The Queen J.K. Rowling !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Mon très cher fils,

Je suis très heureux de savoir que tu as trouvé une petite-amie. Comment s'appelle-t-elle ? Surtout, sois gentil avec elle. Essayer d'impressionner quelqu'un en étant plutôt… enfin crois-moi, ça ne fonctionne pas.

Concernant tes cheveux que Peeves a teint en rose, crois-moi, je vais envoyer de ce pas une lettre au Directeur ! En attendant, gardes ton bonnet.

* * *

Scorpius,

Je suis ravi de savoir que ta petite amie est belle comme le jour et qu'elle a des cheveux comme un coucher de soleil (ou un lever, je ne sais plus trop la tournure de ta phrase), mais quel est son nom ?  
Dis-moi également si tu comptes venir pour les vacances de Noël.

* * *

Scorpius,

Tout d'abord, félicitation pour la victoire de l'équipe de Quidditch de Serpentard ! C'est une excellente nouvelle. Continues de t'entraîner dur, et pas seulement pour impressionner Rose (Rose comment, d'ailleurs ?).  
Nous passerons le repas de Noël chez tes grands-parents.

* * *

Mon très cher fils,

Se balader dans les couloirs la nuit est formellement interdit ! Et ce n'est PAS parce que je l'ai déjà fait que tu dois le faire. Il y a une quantité d'erreurs que j'ai faites et que j'ai passé ma vie à réparer.  
Tu peux amener ta petite-amie pour le réveillon de Noël au Manoir, encore faut-il que je sache son nom (je sais que j'ai dit que j'accepterais chacun de tes choix amoureux mais par pitié dis-moi que ce n'est pas la fille de Gregory Goyle ?).

* * *

Scorpius,

Qu'est-ce que tu entends exactement par : « C'est Rose Weasley » ? De quel Weasley est-ce qu'elle provient ?  
Par ailleurs, je suis désolé mais je ne pourrais jamais croire que Julia Goyle est une des meilleures élèves de ta classe. Ça me semble être génétiquement impossible.  
Que souhaites-tu pour Noël ?

* * *

Scorpius,

Tu es en train de me dire que ses parents sont Ronald Weasley et Hermione Granger ?! Non pas que ça pose un quelconque problème mais est-ce que tu es sûr ? Je veux dire est-ce que tu en es sûr de façon certaine ? Est-ce que Rose te la dit et a été formelle sur le sujet ?  
Cela dit, non tu ne peux pas avoir le dernier modèle de l'Ouragan 3000. Moi d'abord.

* * *

Mon très cher fils,

Rose t'a donc confirmé que ses parents étaient bien Hermione Granger et Ronald Weasley ? Très bien. Je t'assure que ça ne pose pas de problème. Aucunement. Saches que j'approuve tes choix. Même celui-là. Surtout celui-là.  
Néanmoins, tu es _vraiment_ sûr de ton choix ?

* * *

Scorpius,

Je suis vraiment ravi que tu aimes Rose « au-delà du raisonnable » mais par pitié FAIS ATTENTION.  
Tu comprends ce que je veux dire.  
Sinon, oui je connais Harry Potter (qui ne le connait pas ?), nous travaillons parfois ensemble. Pourquoi ça ?  
N'oublie pas de préparer ta valise.

* * *

Mon très cher fils,

Je sais que tu n'es pas idiot mais les enfants ça arrive plus vite qu'on ne le croit et j'aimerais autant ne pas devenir grand-père (ma plume s'est cassée deux fois en écrivant ce mot) tout de suite. Nous sommes tous les deux trop jeunes.  
Harry Potter divorce ? Sérieusement ?  
Couvres-toi bien, il fait très froid.

* * *

Scorpius,

Ta mère me fait dire d'aller voir l'infirmière de l'école si tu as un rhume, elle te donnera de la Pimentine.  
Est-ce que tu en sais plus sur le divorce de Harry Potter ?  
J'espère que Rose a apprécié le repas du réveillon de Noël, c'est vrai qu'elle est jolie.

* * *

Scorpius,

J'ai contacté le professeur Londubat à propos de ton malheureux « accident » de Botanique et il s'avère que tu as provoqué une Tentacula Vénéneuse. Tu iras en retenu comme prévu.  
Je ne sais pas trop ce que tu pourrais offrir à Rose pour la Saint-Valentin. Des roses ? Trêves de plaisanterie, commande un Boursouflet chez Weasley, Farces pour sorciers facétieux. Ginny Weasley adore le sien.

* * *

Scorpius,

Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces questions, là ? Quand nous étions à l'école, Ginny Weasley adorait le sien, c'est ce que j'ai voulu dire.  
Tu as commencé à réviser tes BUSE ? J'espère pour toi parce que ça arrive bien vite qu'on ne le croit !

* * *

Mon fils,

Pour la dernière fois, ma vie privée – amoureuse – ne te regarde pas. Il n'y a rien entre Ginny Weasley et moi-même. En plus de ça, tu n'as rien dis quand ta mère a voulu divorcer pour se faire la malle avec un autre, alors merci de me laisser tranquille.

Oublie la divination, concentre-toi sur les matières principales.

* * *

Scorpius,

« Parce que c'est toi que j'aime le plus » n'est pas une bonne raison pour venir fouiner dans ma vie amoureuse. Ginny Weasley et moi sommes seulement allés au restaurant et je me fiche de ce que son fils peut bien dire.

Cela dit, félicitation pour la victoire de Serpentard ! Je savais que James n'était pas aussi doué que son père.

* * *

Mon très cher fils,

Je ne t'en veux pas du tout pour avoir frappé ce pauvre imb... élève de sixième année qui a traité notre famille de Mangemort. Certes, ce n'est pas faux mais ce n'est plus d'actualité. Toutefois, tu ne pourras pas frapper tous ceux qui pensent du mal de notre famille, déjà parce qu'il y en a beaucoup (et nous avons un long passif) et ensuite parce qu'il vaut mieux leur prouver ta valeur par ton comportement (exemplaire, cela va sans dire).

Non, tu ne peux toujours pas avoir un Ouragan 3000.

* * *

Scorpius,

Tout se passera bien pour les BUSE, quoiqu'il en soit, je serais fier de toi (cela dit, essayes tout de même de ne pas trop te planter).  
Et pour la dernière fois, non le fait que Ginny Weasley soit venu diner au manoir ne signifie pas pour autant qu'il y ait un quelconque lien autre que purement amical entre nous.

* * *

Scorpius,

Je sais que la Métamorphose n'est pas une matière facile mais là à dire que c'est « une putain de matière de merde », n'exagérons rien. Je suis sûr que tu auras au moins un A.  
Et pour la dernière fois, n'écoutes pas James Potter ! Je ne devrais même pas avoir à te le dire.

* * *

Mon très cher fils,

N'oublie pas de bien préparer ta valise, n'oublie pas ton balai comme l'année dernière. Cette année nous partons à la plage en compagnie de Ginny Weasley et son fils, mais ne te méprend pas, c'est purement amical !

Je t'aime.

P.S. : Je t'ai acheté un Ouragan 3000.

* * *

 _J'ai volontairement séparé Ginny et Harry parce que j'ai une sainte horreur de ce couple (comme le Ron-Hermione cela dit)._

 _J'espère que vous avez aimé, que vous avez ri et n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis ou (si vous n'avez rien à dire après tout ça arrive) à me raconter votre journée XD_


End file.
